degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Owen-Anya Relationship
The relationship between Owen Milligan and Anya MacPherson is known as Ownya (Ow'en/A'nya) or Owenya (Owe'n/A'nya). It began in the eleventh season of Degrassi. Relationship History Overview Owen first took an interest in Anya during the tenth season of Degrassi, her senior year and his junior year. He constantly flirted with her and touched her arm, which made her feel uncomfortable. She reassured him she would never like him, although on the night of her 18th birthday, due to a lack of judgement and a broken heart, she had sex with him. The two began a relationship, and have faced obstacles, such as Anya's addiction to cocaine and failing to get into college. Despite their extreme differences in personality traits, they both equally cared about each other and valued one another. However, a few months after Anya left for the Army, Owen tweeted this, revealing that he is single: "Yeah, I'm single, but you're gonna have to be amazing to change that..." Season 10 In Chasing Pavements (1), Owen is taking a CPR class with Anya, and makes her feel uncomfortable about it. Anya gets him thrown out, and he goes to apologize, even though he states she overreacted. Later, Owen admits to liking Anya, and she responds by saying she will never like him like that. He then leaves, disappointed. In Chasing Pavements (2), Anya confesses to Chantay about Owen's apology and if she really did overreact. Later she talks to Coach Armstrong (although no dialogue is heard) and he seems to understand the situation. Owen comes into The Dot and thanks Anya for letting him back into CPR and asks for her number. She acknowledges his thanks but still shows no interest in him. Owen tries to hug her and smells her hair. She shoves him back and yells at him. He then asks, "What's wrong with you?" and tells her that any girl would want him to flirt with them. Anya then disproves him when she asks the girls at The Dot if they would want Owen to flirt with them and no one raises their hands. She then leaves a wronged Owen at The Dot. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, Owen teases Anya about Dr. Chris. But after they don't work out, he finds Anya at her birthday party in Fiona Coyne's room crying and he tries to comfort her. Anya then kisses him, due to her frustration and lack of judgement. The two lay down on the bed making out and have sex. In Idioteque, Owen was confronted by Anya after his recent post on Facerange about him and Anya having sex. Later in the episode, Owen meets her at The Dot, telling her that he only did it to get her attention, as well as to admit that his feelings for her were true. After asking Anya out on a date, she says yes. This episode marks the start of their relationship. In Paper Planes (1), Owen and Anya are at a club, silent. When Owen offers to take Anya home, she turns him down, saying that she would then have to tell her family that she didn't get into TU, where they thought she would live out her dreams. He introduces her to Bianca when she sits down by them with Pauly and Chloe. When Chloe offers them cocaine, Owen says that Anya doesn't want to. When asked if he'd ever done it, he says no, but that he wouldn't stop Anya from doing it if she wanted to. He is seen next at school after hockey practice, telling Anya that the interview with Mr. Simpson might not be so bad. Later, he convinces Anya to call the admissions office to explain that the reason she's applying late was because she helped her mother through cancer. He is at Holly J.'s volleyball tournament with members of his hockey team. When Holly J. begins insulting him to Anya, he squirts her with water from his water bottle. Later, at the club with Anya, he tells her that he doesn't want her hanging out with Holly J. because 'she's trying to turn you against me.' After their fight, Anya goes back to dancing. In Paper Planes (2), Owen is seen at the beginning of the episode about to go on his hockey tournament talking to Anya. He is still hurt, so they decide that they will talk about their relationship when he gets back. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Anya apologizes to Owen for her actions, and she invites him to a career fair she is going to with her mother. He tells Anya's mother that he plans to be a coach, which annoys Anya because she wanted her mother to think that she was not the only person without her future planned out. Later, they are at Above The Dot playing pool. Anya and Owen fight because she couldn't find anything that interested her at the fair and because Owen got along with her mother. Anya leaves to do cocaine, and when she comes back high, she upsets Owen, who leaves. In Take a Bow (1), Anya attempts to train and Owen walks in. She asks him to help her, which he declines (as he doesn't help "cokeheads"). He eventually accepts after she says she made it into the military. Owen trains Anya hard, and she gradually gets better. Owen congratulates Anya and she apologizes for her coke use. He compliments her and they tell each other that they will miss the other. When Owen attempts to kiss Anya, she runs off saying she has something to show him. She comes back in her training uniform, saying it's the first time she felt like she deserved to put it on. They get back together, even though she's leaving the day after prom. In Dead and Gone (2), Owen and Anya attend the prom together. As of then, they are still dating. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Mo and Drew tease Owen about Anya, implying that they had broken up, as Owen would have been crying at the mention of her. Season 12 In The Time of My Life, Owen mentions how at the last Prom he was there with Anya, the hottest girl in school and now three less pretty girls turned him down. Trivia *Owen had a conflict with Anya's best friends, Holly J. Sinclair and Riley Stavros. *Owen blackmailed Anya into a date and it led to their dating. *They hooked up at Anya's 18th birthday party. *Owen didn't approve of Anya doing cocaine. *Owen helped train Anya to get into the Army. *Anya was Owen's one and only onscreen girlfriend. *Even after a year, Owen still considered Anya the hottest girl at Degrassi. *Owen mentioned Anya's name at prom in The Time of My Life. *Both have graduated from Degrassi: Anya in 2011 and Owen in 2012. * Owen shares similarities to Liberty and her relationship with J.T. because they both had a crush on their significant other long before they started dating. * Stephen Stohn favors this couple. Timeline *First Relationship: **Start Up: Idioteque (1105) **Break Up: Extraordinary Machine (1) (1120) ***Reason: Owen didn't like the person Anya became when she did cocaine. *Second Relationship: **Start Up: Take a Bow (1) '''(1126) **Break Up: Before Not Ready To Make Nice (1) '''(1136) ***Reason: Owen tweeted about the break up a while after Anya left to join the Army. Rival Relationships *Anya-Dr. Chris Relationship Gallery Ownya888.jpg Chasing-pavements-part-1-anya-pld.jpg Ownya555.jpg Ownya444.jpg Ownya333.jpg degrassi-now-or-never-1110-1111-owen-anya-we3.jpg Owen-and-Anya-owen-and-anya-24219873-500-282.jpg Owen-and-Anya-owen-and-anya-24219877-500-284.png Owen-and-Anya-owen-and-anya-24219849-500-282.png Owen-Anya-and-Holly-J-owen-and-anya-24219854-500-282.png Owen-and-Anya-owen-and-anya-23985809-500-278.png tumblr_lqlyq9EDBu1r0vz4lo1_500.png tumblr_lqgchnTOPw1qdozxbo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq3qjcWDZY1qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lq3cetpfWK1qaqopfo1_500.png tumblr_lpbk9q65B81qct0ifo1_500.jpg tumblr_lpbkdyljNa1qct0ifo1_500.jpg owen and anya 01.png anya and owen.png anya and owen 02.png 879879.jpg|Ownya reuniting Idi07.png Idi08.png 00222.jpg Owen-changed-question.jpg Degrassi machine 07hr.jpg Ownyaaa.jpg Ownya.gif Ownyaaaaa.jpg Ownya222.jpg Ownya333.jpg Ownya444.jpg Ownya555.jpg Ownya666.jpg Ownya777.jpg Ownya888.jpg 04 (13).jpg 05 (14).jpg 11 (8).jpg 12 (6).jpg 6aec47f8604711e2902022000a1ddbd3_7.jpg normal_0034.jpg normal_degrassi_gone_03hr.jpg Tumblr_lqq05yFZk41qct0ifo1_500.jpg normal_take_a_bow_1_2_(9).jpg normal_take_a_bow_1_2_(8).jpg normal_take_a_bow_1_2_(13).jpg normal_take_a_bow_1_2_(35).jpg normal_take_a_bow_1_2_(38).jpg normal_take_a_bow_1_2_(39).jpg Tumblr_lqq04vKhEA1qct0ifo1_500.jpg normal_227768_553058374704861_1433063543_n.jpg normal_72199_553057928038239_438049792_n.jpg normal_304203_553057994704899_1886219307_n.jpg normal_320984_553057761371589_1349901234_n.jpg normal_385342_553057971371568_1976900790_n.jpg normal_481161_553057301371635_1546893341_n.jpg normal_483929_553058318038200_1076024737_n.jpg normal_484133_553057614704937_1258595677_n.jpg normal_602987_553056658038366_242307647_n.jpg normal_734855_553058588038173_1751657235_n.jpg normal_582397_553058371371528_1266203161_n.jpg normal_734877_553058028038229_1813646621_n.jpg normal_427681_550141664996532_784321610_n.jpg normal_293600_550141648329867_1644552450_n.jpg normal_542260_550140928329939_1442834402_n.jpg normal_553146_550141604996538_811551426_n.jpg normal_541945_550141644996534_2064577008_n.jpg tumblr_lqpynzCG831qjyon8.jpg tumblr_lqimifNCV61qfo57ro1_540.png Cp3.png Cp8.png Category:Relationships Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Friendships